


18.Bear Hug

by w_hope



Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [18]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Chapter 256 (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Self-Worth Issues, Ten Years Later, The Future Arc, Vongola Tenth Gen as Family (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: Mukuro appears to stop Byakuran, and he’s not dead, he’s not dead,he’s not dead.
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	18.Bear Hug

Mukuro appears out of Chrome’s trident, and Tsuna feels at peace for the first time since he appeared in the future.  
  
Chrome’s flames _sing_ in happiness and relief, and Tsuna isn’t surprised at how strongly his own flames echo to her own.  
  
For the first time since he got here he doesn’t feel trapped by every single aspect of this nightmarish future, doesn’t feel trapped by his own self, his own mind.  
  
Mukuro traps Byakuran in three columns of lava, and he barely heard their conversation so far.  
  
He tackles Mukuro into a hug from behind, wraps his arms around his chest, and holds on his shirt like a lifeline.  
  
Mukuro doesn’t splutter, doesn’t move an inch, but he feels him tense for the briefest of moment.  
  
“And _what_ do you think you’re doing, Sawada Tsunayoshi? Ruining my great entrance in such a way. I always knew I hated you for a reason.”  
  
Tsuna laughs, or sobs, or both, buries his face into his jacket.

This isn’t his real body, he knows that, but its warm against his, solid, and breathing, and alive.  
  
Alive, alive, _alive_.  
  
“Thank god.”  
  
They’re all alive, they all made it, every single one of his Guardians.

Tsuna failed them, hurt them in the most unforgivable of way, but of course they would have never done that to him, he should have known.  
  
They _survived_ , kept fighting, made sure they would be there to help his pathetic, terrified, No-Good teenage self.  
  
They always, _always_ know how to ground him. Tsuna always, _**always**_ can rely on them, and he’ll never doubt it again.  
  
He hugs Mukuro impossibly tighter.  
  
Mukuro sighs. “I forgot how much of a scared boy you were at this age.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“You were still a scared boy even now, for what it’s worth.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Mukuro chuckles. “Yes, I suppose so. Off you go now, Tsunayoshi. And do not allow Byakuran to put his hands on the Sky Arcobaleno.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Mukuro huffs, pats the back of his hand awkwardly. “Yes, yes, don’t needlessly hurt yourself. This is not your time, and I am not the Rokudo Mukuro you know.”  
  
“You are. You’re _mine_.” Tsuna pulls away, stands the strongest and fiercest he ever did in this time. “I don’t care whichever timeline, whichever universe, whichever version of you. You’ll all _always_ be mine.”  
  
Reborn calls for him, and he steps back a bit reluctantly.  
  
He can hear the smile in Mukuro’s voice, its soft undertone.  
  
“Off you go now Tsunayoshi, quick. You still have much to do.”  
  
And Tsuna smiles, nods even if he can’t see it. “I will.”  
  
He doesn’t know much about protecting the timelines, saving the universes, defeating an all-knowing powerful enemy.  
  
But getting his loved ones to a peaceful present, fighting for his _Guardians_ , his most important people in his life, fighting for the peaceful future they deserve…  
  
That much he knows, that much he can do.  
  
And he _will_ , without fail.

**Author's Note:**

> Just... Tsuna learned he faked his death, told only _one_ of his Guardians but had him keep the secret, and... Amano glossed right over it?
> 
> Not on my watch, ma’am.
> 
> I'll hold off on the bonus chapter from now on (and all the others to come). I _do_ want and plan to eventually add them (sometimes along November ideally), but I'm a terrible procrastinator and I don't want this pressure hanging above my head all the time lol. Thus, the completed status of this story (and all the others to come).
> 
> \--- w_h


End file.
